


Rat-sputin

by milkygae



Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff, I gave up towards the end and it shows, I'm Sorry, Imma pretend they're aged up?? That way there's no underage drinking, James is sad because Lily rejected him again (as she should), Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Peter is sad because his friends are sad, Remus is not sad except he is because of existential dread, Sirius is sad because he's pining for Remus, Slobbery kisses, They're obviously going to end up together though, rasputin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae
Summary: James is drunk on sadness, Peter is drunk on Firewhiskey, Remus is drunk on confidence, and Sirius? Sirius is drunk on love.
Relationships: Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: October is for Wolfstar (Inktober prompts as wolfstar fics) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Rat-sputin

“Ra-ra rat-sputin all hail the rodent king!” chorused throughout the Gryffindor common room. It was a late Saturday evening and most everyone was out at Hogsmeade. However, the Marauders were not, and were having a party of their own. It may have been a pity party, but it was a party nonetheless.  
A stolen bottle of Firewhiskey had raised their dampened spirits and now they were galavanting about. James had Peter on his shoulders and was swinging him around wildly. Sirius lay in a crumpled heap, possibly knocked out. Remus was observing this scene with an expression equivalent to Professor McGonagall’s when she was about to give someone a detention. His scowl was broken by a loud giggle, it seemed he’d finally given the Firewhiskey a try.  
Due to his werewolf blood he had little to no tolerance for alcohol and rarely drank. Tonight however was an exception.  
“Shut up James,” he growled.  
James groaned, “MoOony stop being a stick in the mud. I can do whatever I want. Lily doesn’t know what she’s missing.”  
“Actually I think she does, which is absolutely nothing by the way. But I’m not upset about the singing, it’s just the lyrics are all wrong.”  
James looked a little taken aback, usually Remus threatened them into quieting down.  
“Ra-ra rat-sputin rodent love machine!” belted Remus. “The lyrics kinda fit Peter. He’s the only one who can ever keep a date. He’s kinda cute heh?” Remus slowly stood and leaned towards Peter. “A bitsy button nose and longer eyelashes than most of the girls.”  
“Maybe if you squint your eyes and forget about his personality,” shot Sirius from the floor. It was the first time he’d spoken all evening, other than the brief instances where he asked for the Firewhiskey.  
“What’s got your panties all in a twist?” grumbled James.  
“I think he’s just jealous,” proclaimed Remus.  
Thankfully Sirius’ shaggy hair hadn’t been cut in a while and covered the blush that was overtaking his ears. If only Moony knew how right he was.  
“I mean I am a hot piece of *ss,” stated Remus as he approached Sirius’ lump.  
He began trailing a thin finger through Sirius’ hair. “Padfoot, padfoot do you need a kissy to feel better?”  
If Sirius hadn’t been so wacked out on the alcohol he probably would’ve given his answer a little more thought. “Why do you wanna kiss me that badly? Or are you too chicken?” He hoped his sniffles weren’t audible. It was hard being a dog… and being in love with your best friend.  
Smirking Remus picked Sirius’ head from the ground and placed a rather slobbery kiss on his lips.  
Sirius froze. His heart was beating so loudly he thought it might jump out of his chest.  
“Oh maybe you aren’t the greatest love machine Peter. Looks like Pads has Moony a little preoccupied right now,” whispered James to Peter. They quickly snuck off.  
Remus got drunk very quickly, especially at times like this when it was near the full moon. The wolf hadn’t built up a tolerance to alcohol yet, but the sheer power it held meant intoxication wore off rather quickly. His face paled as he regained the sense of his surroundings. If Sirius hadn’t been drunk of his *ss he might’ve believed he was actually into this, but with Sirius as intoxicated as he was, he would probably kiss anything with a mouth. Remus stumbled back and ran to his bed. He didn’t dare to get ready for nighttime as that might mean a confrontation. How had that happened? Had anyone noticed? He turned on his side hoping he could get at least a few hours of sleep before the awkward morning ahead.  
Sirius was still reeling. In just a few minutes he had been kissed by the love of his life, and also apparently rejected by him? He’d need to talk to him tomorrow but tonight he just wanted to sleep his troubles away. He dragged himself up the stairs, flicking a charm at the lights to make them go out. He was halfway to his bed when he remembered how close it was to the full moon. Remus was bound to have nightmares and no matter how awkward things between them were tomorrow, he would not abandon his soulmate friend. He listened for the little snuffles coming from the big puppy in the bed and then slowly crept into it. After what felt like hours of racing thoughts, each more depressing than the last Sirius finally felt the darkness claim him.  
Remus awoke the next day to feel a solid warmth pressed up against him. The soft light streaming through the curtains illuminated the boy wrapped up in the sheets. Basking in the morning glow, Sirius really did look like an angel. Remus was still nervous, but Sirius had been there for him after the kiss. Whatever happened next would be okay as long as Sirius was by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rasputin song is consistently stuck in my head. The ending is kind of open because I didn't want to write a long fic. Okay that's a lie I absolutely did, but I'm tired and I want to watch Downton Abbey. Anyways after Sirius woke up they talked it out (healthy communication not just kissing!!). They confess their feelings, get together, and stay together. Many years later they adopt many children.


End file.
